


we've never met but, can we have a coffee or something?

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Random - Freeform, in love with a ghost, random encounter, should i dub it as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Inspired by In love with a ghost.





	we've never met but, can we have a coffee or something?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the time of the music. Only needed like one minute more to finish this quick drabble.  
> So yeah, it was a little challenge xD
> 
> Just call it, immediate improvising stuff, quick writing and shizzle :D So if this doesn't make sense, then it doesn't

Jaska is walking through a city that’s foreign to him. The sun shines bright and he feels like today could be a day full of new opportunities and dreams.

In his left hand he is seen carrying his guitar case. He’ll be playing the guitar at the large square of the city.

When he actually arrives there, he sees he is not the only musician with that idea. There’s a smirk on his lips as he looks for a nice spot among the other people.

Suddenly there is someone waving at him, or he thinks that person is waving at him. Just to be sure, he points at himself, questioning. The man in the distance nods, confirming the gesture was meant for Jaska.

When the guitarist approaches the other man, he sees the man also has a guitar with him. There are already some coins in his case.

 ‘There’s some place left’, the blond man chuckles.

‘Thanks. Wasn’t needed, though’, Jaska replies with a smile. The other guitarist shakes Jaska’s hand and introduces himself.

 ‘I’m Olli. I saw you looking around and I thought: I’ll help a fellow guitarist find a nice spot here!’

‘Oh, well, that’s very kind of you, Olli. By the way, you can call me Jaska.’

 ‘Nice to meet you, Jaska!’

‘Nice to meet you too, Olli.’

 

Suddenly there’s a change in the weather. Olli quickly starts to pack his stuff and Jaska decides to do the same. When he has put his guitar back in its case, the rain really starts falling down.

‘Hm, shall we have a coffee or something in the nearby bistro?’, Jaska asks before thinking.

Olli seems to agree and together they run over the square, holding their guitar cases above their heads so the rain won’t fall on them.


End file.
